puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Reputation
=Reputation= Reputation is the measure of a pirate, crew or flag's propensity for participating in particular areas of the game. Whenever a pirate takes part in an activity tracked by a Reputation standing, he, his crew and his flag will all receive credit toward their respective Reputations. There are, from lowest to highest, nine levels of Reputation: * Aspiring * Obscure * Rumored * Noted * Established * Renowned * Celebrated * Eminent * Illustrious In addition, there are four different types of Reputation, described in detail below. =Types of Reputation= Explorer Explorers value their freedom. They want to captain their own ship and see and do everything the ocean has to offer at their leisure. They love going on adventures to mysterious and new parts of the world, such as the Atlantean Outposts and the Cursed Isles. A pirate can earn Reputation as an Explorer by... * Visiting a Citadel in an Atlantean Outpost * Visiting a Cursed Isle * Completing an Expedition on a pillage * Traveling around the ocean Patron Patrons live to puzzle and have fun with a large circle of hearties. They prefer to spend any Pieces of Eight they earn on the high seas on entertaining themselves and their crew. They also love to practice and show off their skills in friendly competitions, such as event blockades and tournaments. A pirate can earn Reputation as a Patron by... * Hosting and/or participating in tournaments * Hosting event blockades * Participating in Puzzle Competitions ("bake-offs") Conqueror Conquerors like to win. Not only that, but Conquerors like to win big. They get the biggest thrill from besting some of the most difficult targets in the ocean: Brigand Kings and their flotillas, skellies and zombies, and even other pirate flags and their island hideaways! A pirate can earn Reputation as a Conqueror by... * Fighting and scuttling the Brigand Kings * Attacking and clearing out flotillas * Defeating skellies and zombies * Fighting and sinking other pirates' ships (PvP) * Declaring and participating in blockades Magnate Magnates realize that everything has a price. They live to amass wealth and then spend it on a lavish lifestyle for themselves: clothing, ships, portraits, you name it! They especially relish the acquisition of rarer items, such as those wrested from the hands of the Atlanteans, or those that are available only for a limited time from the very exclusive Palace Shoppe. A pirate can earn Reputation as a Magnate by... * Retrieving chests from the Cursed Isles or Atlantis * Purchasing items, including portraits and Palace Shoppe goods =Reputation Items= As a reward for ascending the heights of Reputation, certain special items in the game can only be worn or placed by pirates who have earned the trophies associated with particular Reputation ranks. These items can be purchased from any Tailor or Furnisher, and include... * Notorious Corsair's Coat and Hat - Wearing either of these requires any one trophy for Illustrious Reputation (Golden Gauntlet, Gilded Atlas, Bejeweled Tourney Board, or Monogrammed Ingot). * Notorious Corsair's Throne - A beautifully ornamented throne for the discerning pirate, placeable only by those who have earned all four trophies for Illustrious Reputation (Golden Gauntlet, Gilded Atlas, Bejeweled Tourney Board, and Monogrammed Ingot). * Notorious Corsair's Cannons - Coming in three sizes, replacing the boring iron cannons on your ship with these beauties requires any one trophy for Celebrated Reputation (Bronze Gauntlet, Stamped Ingot, Bronze-bound Atlas or Bronzed Tourney Board). * Notorious Corsair's Helm - An elegant helm for a more civilized age (of piracy). Placing it requires any one trophy for Celebrated Reputation (Bronze Gauntlet, Stamped Ingot, Bronze-bound Atlas or Bronzed Tourney Board). * Conqueror's Sword Rack - A wall-mounted sword rack, requiring the trophy for Celebrated Conqueror (Bronze Gauntlet). * Magnate's Treasure Chest - A huge chest that can be placed open or closed, giving access to your coffers. Placing it requires the trophy for Celebrated Magnate (Stamped Ingot). * Explorer's Shelf - A collection of charts and globes and navigational gear, giving access to Yer known world, requiring the trophy for Celebrated Explorer (Bronze-bound Atlas). * Patron's Card Table - A card table giving access to hearts/spades/poker, requiring the trophy for Celebrated Patron (Bronzed Tourney Board). Note that these items can be purchased by any pirate, so make certain you meet their requirements before investing your hard-won PoE in an item you cannot use! Category:Official Documentation